


Pickle fun

by Poeasework111



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And the pickles and the pickles, Ass Play, Asshole bleeding probably, Begging, Biting, Bottom Connor, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Connor Turning broke, Groping, M/M, Mans gonna have to stay home his ass is that damaged, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pickles - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Rimming, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Hank Anderson, Uhh pickle fun, ass, by which I mean his ass, fuck grocery’s, not sure, pickle kink, porn pickles, praise??, sauce all over my body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poeasework111/pseuds/Poeasework111
Summary: After a coming back from grocery shopping Hank happens to catch Connor pleasuring himself with a.... pickle?
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hankcon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Pickle fun

Hank arrived home from shopping, he was pretty tired. Making his way to his bedroom. he heard noises, strange noises. He stood at his door for a minute, listening in to the noise that was coming out of his bedroom. He realized what it was; the noises were from Connor, but what exactly was it? Moaning, breathless moans coming out of that pretty mouth. Hank was appalled, ‘why the fuck is Connor masturbating in my bed?’ Hank wondered. It was a total surprise to him; to think that Connor, out of everyone, was the person to be in his bed masturbating. ‘Why now?’ Hank questioned, holding back from busting in there. 

It wasn’t that he was mad, actually, he was fucking turned on to the max; he had to hold himself up to not just walk in there. He knew if he walked in there he would be doomed. It’s not like he wasn’t already doomed, Connor just by himself is overwhelming. But Connor mixed with masturbation is a new problem. After standing there for nearly over 5 minutes, Hank decided to creak the door open. He slowly turned the doorknob, anticipating for what’s to happen. 

Connor laid on his bed, with a pickle; using it against his asshole as a dildo, while moaning out Hank’s name. He was on his chest with his ass up in the air. He looked like a total bitch, begging and pleading for Hank to fuck him more. Hank’s dick throbbed to the noises, penetrating his pants. He couldn’t stop looking, he was addicted to the site, he wanted to see more of it. Connor was beautiful, he had scars on his body from the times he fought during the missions, he also had freckles; placed on his body perfectly. Ever inch of Connor was like staring at a glass doll. But instead of being fucking creepy, it was gorgeous. 

Hank couldn’t hold it any longer; he was at his limit. He walked in instinctively, having the strongest urge he ever felt released. Connor gasped before being pinned by Hank on his own bed. “H-Hank” Connor shuttered quietly, Hank leaned close to Connor’s ear. “That pickle isn’t as good as my dick” Hank growled, making Connors back shiver. Connor was confused, but turned on more from Hank being up against him. Hank bit Connor’s ear, which made Connor whine. Hank flipped Connor onto his stomach; taking in the pickle smell. 

He licked Connor asshole rim; fuck that shit was sour. He slowly began to rim Connor, making Connor tremble in pleasure. “Fuck Connor-“ Hank paused, “Your asshole is covered by fucking pickle juice” Hank growled; annoyed by the fact that the damn pickle got his juices all over Connor before he could. “I-is that bad?” Connor asked, Hank leaned in again; basically eating Connors ass. Connor gripped onto the sheets, moaning loudly. Hank kept going, tasting how sour Connor’s ass was after the pickle, that damn pickle. 

Connor was about to cum, due to the fact that Hank was going all in on his asshole. Right before Connor could cum; Hank covered his penis hole. Connor started to beg and plead, he was at his breaking point already, while Hank just started. Hank pulled Connor’s head back, while he let his cock throb against Connor’s ass. “You’re gonna play my fucking rules, no matter what” Hank told Connor. Connor didn’t know what that meant, nor did he want an answer. Hank put his fingers in Connor’s mouth, which made Connor gag, he started to unbuckle himself; pulling down his pants. He finally pulled down his underwear to let his erected penis out. 

“Before though..” Hank mumbled quietly, “do you want to do this?” Hank asked. He wasn’t gonna make Connor obey him if it wasn’t consensual. Connor sat there for a second, thinking about the decision. He finally shook his head ‘yes’, giving Hank good access by shifting his ass in the air. Hank thrusted in slowly at first; groping Connor’s ass. Connor breathed heavily. Biting his lip, he gripped harder on the sheets. Hank started to thrust faster, grabbing onto Connor’s hips to keep his balance. Connor moaned and whined, spilling pre-cum onto the sheets. Hank leaned on Connor, wrapping his arms around Connor’s chest. 

Hank fucked Connor even harder, making Connor drool and scream for more. Hank bit the back of Connor’s neck, sucking the blood off and kissing it. Hank started to bruise Connor up; by the way he was gripping and handling Connor with his hands. “T-that pickle never f-fucked you this good” Hank groaned out. Connor was in his weakest state, he was totally vulnerable. Hank find it hot that Connor was vulnerable, thinking about what else he could do just excited him. Connor screamed his name, pleading for him to do it harder/faster. Which turned on Hank even more, Connor have came on his self already. Sadly Hank was only halfway, while Connor already busted two times.

Hank spanked Connor hard, making Connor Yelp in pleasure. “You like that don’t you? You fucking slut” Hank whispered into Connor’s ear; Chuckling breathlessly as did so. Connor eyes were watering themself at this point. Whining with each thrust, Hank kept hitting his spot where it felt amazing at. Hank leaned off of Connor and intertwined his fingers with Connor pretty long fingers. Fuck, to have those things jerking off his cock would be amazing. “H-Hank! I-I can’t” Connor whimpered out, he was at his limit. “C-Can’t what, hm?” Hank tried to keep his composer. 

“C-change p-positions p-please” Connor shuttered. Hank stopped to let Connor choose his position, which Connor decide he wanted to ride Hank. “You sure you can keep doing this” Hank took deep pants and huffs. “M-Mhm” Connor nodded to Hank. Connor shakily thrusted down on Hanks dick by himself. You could tell that Connor was going at his own pace since it wasn’t as faster nor hard as before. Which was perfectly fine, Hank wanted him to go at his pace. Hank would thrust up sometimes, but he tried to let Connor do all for work. Hank groaned when Connor deep fucked himself making him bend his head back. Connor moaned, continuing to thrust down the the exact spot. 

Hank grabbed Connor hands and held them, giving Connor more balance. He noticed Connor was beginning to slid off, maybe due to him getting more exhausted. Hank let Connors hands go and placed them on his waist. Hank felt like at any moment he could explode, he was nearing his climax. Connor was already on his fourth run, having came three times already. The poor boy couldn’t even keep up, even when it was his own pace. Hank felt like maybe he was being too hard on him, after all he did call him a slut. When in reality Connor was noting like those dirty hoe bags. Connor cried out as his pace got faster and tighten himself around Hank’s. Hank started to follow Connors rhythm, before founding Connors prostate, which by then he started to thrust up into. 

Connor would yelp and whine, pleasing from those eyes of his. He yearn for Hanks touch, Hank could see. Even if Connor would never admit it, he seem starved of touch. With each glide across Connors back would make the smaller boy even harder. It didn’t take much to make Connor whine, if anything it only took Hanks hands to make him cum. Hank was finally almost about to climax. Using all of his leftover strength he thrusted into Connor multiple times before finally filling Connor with his liquids. Connor shivered and orgasmed with him. Connor moans were the noises of angel, and hank didn’t even believe in god. Connor laid himself on Hank’s chest, his breath was unsteady but he just got done with being pounded so it only made sense. Still, Connor pulled himself weakly off of hank and landed straight for the pillows. “How was that huh? Not too rusty?” Hank asked, he was nervous about not being as good like he did now was.

The man was 53, so of course one of his insecurities would be his age. Connor hummed before finally lifting himself from and pillow and looking back at hank, “I thought it was amazing” Connor breathlessly let out. He slammed himself back into the pillow. He was exhausted, and dear god was he not gonna use that pickle anymore. Hank chuckled before covering him and Connor up. He was gonna ask about their relationship, but since Connor was basically passed out; he simply just couldn’t wake his sleeping beauty like that, so he laid beside Connor. Before Hank closed his eyes, he pulled Connor over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “night you goofy can” Hank whispered as he slowly fell into his slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t really involve much of the pickle but cmon man who desperate enough to... well...


End file.
